


“Fucking slut”

by Gvvdess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gvvdess/pseuds/Gvvdess
Summary: Keith and lance would usually fight. That would usually end in lance face pressed deep into the mattress with scratches and marks on his body with his ass up and being fucked.





	“Fucking slut”

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is consensual.

“Fucking slut” 

Lance let out a deep whine. Sure, Lance was ass up and being fucked by Keith and whining like a bitch but he didn’t wanna seem like a slut. He’d usually smack the shit out of Keith for talking shit about him. That would have started a fight and he’d end right back here, in the bed getting the dominated by Keith. 

He _would_ be angry, but everything coming out of Keith’s mouth just sounded so fucking _hot_. 

“Shut up bitch” Keith hissed. He pulled out momentarily before slamming back in _hard_. Lance screamed at the pain and pleasure he felt. It was so good and he loved it so much. Keith flipped him over, his sweaty body arched off the bed in a sweet moan. Keith coiled one hand around lances neck and continued thrusting. His grip tightened around his neck and lance knew he should be concerned, but he fucking loved this. Red and blue littered his neck with hickeys and scratches and bite marks. There was _so_ many. No way in hell would he be able to avoid questions. But that was the least of his problems. 

His biggest concern was if you could die by dick.

because _holy shit_ Keith was furious. He slammed into lance with unknown force and speed lance felt as if he was dying.

”mmhn, Keith-“ lance moaned. Keith cut his off with a slap on his thigh. “I told you not to fucking speak” he tighter his grip on lance’s neck and his nails impaled his thigh. Lance gasped and coughed at how hard Keith was gripping onto his neck. Something flashed in Keith’s eyes before it turned back to the fiery expression he always wore. He loosened his grip but lance threw his hand back up.

“No,” he gasped. “Keep going” Keith let out a smirk before his grip returned to its tight hold. Lance let out a cute moan. “Fucking take that dick lance” Keith hissed while speeding up. Lance gasped before Keith continued. “You fucking love this. You’d love to be fucked, you horny bitch.” He swore he heard Keith whisper ‘my bitch’

Lance felt as if he was getting close to release. He assumed Keith was too with the long scratch he was leaving on lances leg.

“Keith, I-“ But Keith shushed him. “I know” Suddenly he slammed into lance’s prostate and lance screamed.

“Keith, there!” His moans were increasing. Keith squeezed lances neck one more time before flipping him back over. He pressed lance’s head deep into the mattress.

”shut up, whore” but the turned lance on so much. He pushed up on Keith, wanting more. More of Keith. His back was arched upwards and Keith followed lance’s position. He continued to thrust into lance while he started feeling lances dick. 

“Mh, mh, ah~” lance high pitched moaned. Keith came close to his ear and started to whisper. 

“How does it feel lance? Good? Does it feel good when I fuck you? Fuck you like the bitch you are?” Keith sped up his hand while he stroked lance. “Mmmnh” answered lance. Keith pulled back, his sweaty body peeling from lances. He pulled him up by the hair and turned his head so lance could see him. He came back down close enough to lances face.

”answer me, bitch” he growled. Fuck, Keith was different. There was no way Keith was so good at this. There was no way his sex life was _this_ interesting. “Oh fuck, yes! I love it. It feels so fucking good and- ah” lance was cut off by his own moaning. Keith and slowed down basically to a stop. He slammed lance’s head back into the mattress and pulled back in an excruciatingly slow pace.

“K-Keith..” lance moaned, turning his head to the side. His eyes were glossy but he could see Keith in the dim light. He started grinding on Keith but he held him down. 

Shushing lance’s petty whines, Keith stroked lances skin. Just his fingertips hovering lances thighs. He spread them more before gripping them and placing his thumbs on the insides of his thighs and slowly caressed them. At that time Keith had pulled out completely and was pressing his dick against lance’s used hole. Keith had gone quiet at this time, enjoying the scene in front of him. The mess he made. 

Tears pooled in lance’s eyes. This was too much, he couldn’t wait, he needed Keith in him.

”Keith, oh god Keith-“ lance sobbed. “Please, I need you, please. I-I can’t take this I need to to fuck me-“ lance cried. Big fat hot tears fell down his face. 

“Shh,” Keith’s sweet voice rang. At times like this he didn’t know which Keith he liked more. The furious one or the sweet one. 

“I got you” he re-entered lance and he started crying. “Sh, Sh” Keith hummed as he wiped lance’s tears away. “I’ll make you feel so good” he said as he sped up. “You want that, right?” Lance squeaked out a yes before throwing his ass back up at Keith. He felt the fire return in Keith as he sped up. 

Not soon after the heat returned in lance’s stomach. “Keith I- ah-“ he sped up, chasing orgasm. Skin slapping was the only other thing to be heard besides moaning and panting. Keith pumped lance swiftly. It only took about thirty seconds more before lance came all over Keith’s hand and Keith following suite. It took a minute before Keith pulled out and lance instantly fell back on the bed.

Keith slapped lance’s ass before spreading his ass apart. Lance let out a deep whine. Keith tsk’d at his when watching the cum spill out of lance. Lance squirmed while feeling Keith’s hands spread his further and the cum spill out his ass. Keith prepped two fingers before shoving them into lance. He gasped at the sudden warmth and the feeling of Keith in him again. Keith pistoles in and out of lance and he hears lance’s moans build up again. All the cum was coated around lance’s tight walls and he felt satisfied when none dripped out. He finished off by letting lance cum again.

“Mmm” Keith moaned. He slapped lance’s again hard before getting up. Lance hadn’t moved but he was letting out soft pants. He walked over to lance and shoved his shoulders. 

“Hey, you alright?” Lance let out two deep breaths before nodding and giving a smile. Keith nodded, “good,” he stood back up.

”I’ll clean you up” Keith said. His deep voice brought warmth to lance. Keith disappeared into the bath room before coming back with a wet cloth. He tossed on his shirt and his boxers before sitting behind lance. He tried to turn back on his back but Keith stopped him. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey- no. Don’t do that. It might hurt” he said while slowly helping lance. “Ah, fuck...” He flopped back down and Keith carefully spread his legs and started cleaning him. He winced at the scratches and bites that he left on him. His thumb traced the long scratches on the side of his thigh and lance hissed. “Sorry” Keith apologized.

“It’s good. But you owe me” lance winked. Keith rolled his eyes before going back to cleaning lance with the warm cloth. When he was done he just tossed the cloth over to the side before finding lance’s clothes. Lance fitted himself with the same attire as Keith and laid on his side. 

“Coming? I mean, you owe me.” And smirked. Keith chuckled before laying down behind lance and holding his waist. He pulled the blanket over them before dozing off.


End file.
